


A Chance Encounter

by mysteryreader6626



Series: A Whirlwind of Emotions [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: #10daysoflawlu, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chance Meetings, Doctor/Patient, Law/Luffy, LuLaw, M/M, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6999949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteryreader6626/pseuds/mysteryreader6626
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance encounter can change someone's life. A cute boy with a huge smile can flip one's world. Who knew fate actually exists?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chance Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first event, and I did not know that this event was going on. My second fav pairing's event! Why did I not know? So, anyways, Imade it today! Ignore how terrible it is or how it is a bit short. I don't own One Piece. Please leave a comment or Kudos. I am not sure if an AU is allowed, but if not, well... Ignore, please? 
> 
> Day 1: Meeting

Law looked down at his patient. He flexed his hands, allowing the word DEATH tattooed onto his hands to catch the teenager’s attention. He expected the boy to shift on the bed uncomfortably like everyone else, but the boy just looked at his hands in interest, unfazed at who was in front of him.

Everyone knew who he was. He was Trafalgar Law, the Surgeon of Death. The man famous for saving and killing so many different people. He held both death and life in his own two hands. He was also part of the famous gang owned by Doflamingo. Everyone knew, but no one said, in fear of bringing upon themselves the leader’s wrath.

Cowards, Law thought, thinking of everyone in the world. He sighed in disappointment when the (very cute) male teenager just stared at his hat in interest after getting bored of his hands. Was his hat the most interesting part about him to this kid? The boy wore a worn out straw hat and a red vest with a white T-shirt underneath, but his most noticeable feature was a scar underneath his eye. I wonder where he got that? Law hummed at the thought. He was in the medical field after all. It wasn't every often you get a shar underneath your eye, and it certainly wasn't in his medical records. The boy swung his legs on the bed like a little kid, practically bouncing in place at the same time.

Law just shook his head. Put these thoughts behind and ask why he is here, he told himself. It was a shame that he, a famous surgeon, was reduced to working like a doctor. Law knew he had a choice, and with one threat, could be returned to his original work, but Law knew that his boss wasn't afraid of him. He was afraid of Doflamingo, and that makes Law angry. He didn't want the power that came with that man. He wanted to expose and kill that man and make others realize who they should really be afraid of. Him. So, Law decided to piss of his boss and this was his punishment. But it wasn't like he regretted it, seeing the stuck up man change into colors he didn't think was possible.

“So, your name is Monkey D. Luffy? I am Trafalgar Water D. Law. Don't call me Doctor since I am a surgeon, but I am qualified to be one because I took many different courses. I am the one who will check up on you today. What is wrong?” Law asked in a clipped tone. He looked at the younger male, who, Law guessed, don't even get half the words he said.

“Traflag? Targal? T-torao!” Luffy said, struggling to say his last name. Law held in a laugh. His last name wasn't that hard to say, right? This D was amusing. “Your name is Torao!” The boy decided, nodding his head with agreement with himself.  
  
Law decided to ignore that nickname. “So, what is exactly wrong?”

“I fell out of a tree,” the boy said rather bluntly.

“Does it hurt anywhere? Any broken limbs?” Law asked, examining the boy. He was definitely NOT checking him out. Even if he was rather cute. “You don't looked like you are hurt, besides a few bruises,” Law noted.

Luffy nodded eagerly in agreement. “I know, right? But Ace and Sabo were the ones who made me come. They are a bit overprotective, but don't tell them I said that. I always fall out of trees, but I never get hurt! Some say I am made of rubber. I only agreed to come because they said they would give me some meat afterwards. Hey Torao, mind giving me some meat?”

Law ignored the boy. “Well, just to be safe, you will get some X-rays. Anything else?”

“Eh? I have to stay longer? BUT I WANT SOME MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT!”

Did anyone else feel a headache coming on? Law sighed in distress. Could he perhaps threaten the kid to make him shut up? Better not, his last name is Monkey, right? He is probably related to Monkey D. Garp, the famous police officer. Law would rather not have the man on his back, with all his shady home life and all.

“I will give you meat later, but can you please be quiet?” Law asked, feeling a huge headache. Why does the cute ones have to be so much trouble?

“You will?” Luffy asked, his black eyes shining in his direction.

“Sure,” Law replied. Anything to get the kid to stop yelling and possible breaking his eardrums.

Luffy gave him a huge grin that couldn't possible fit in his face. “Torao, let’s be friends!”

Law blinked. He blinked again. Then blinked one last time.

“What?” He echoed in confusion.

“Shishishishi! I said let’s be friends!”

Was this kid dropped too many times in the head as a baby? He was the Surgeon of Death! And even if the kid didn't know that, which is very likely, Law knew who he was. The cute, yet annoying kid, was the leader of the Strawhat Gang. Why be friends with a potential rival?

“No,” Law replied, rather bluntly. He had better things to do, then be friends with him, even if a small part of him was getting rather attached.

“Eh? No! I have decided we are friends!” The boy said, full of determination.

Law just rolled his eyes and decided to ignore the kid, unaware of how persistent the teen actually was. Law certainly had no idea what a ride will be in store for him and that this single encounter would change his life forever, and luckily, for the better.

* * *

“Torao!” That was the only warning he got before a body slammed into him.

“Mugiwara, what is it?” Law asked with traces of annoyance as he leaned into his polar bear pillow, traces of sleep gone in a blink of an eye.

“I missed you!” Luffy whined, as he snuggled into Law’s neck. Law gave a brief smile at the boy and kissed his neck affectionately.

“I’ve been busy,” Law replied simply. He finally accomplished his life’s dream and got revenge for Corazon. He finally did it. He beat the Dunquixote Gang. But the real question was, what now?

“But that doesn't mean you can't see me!” Luffy removed himself from Law’s neck and gave a huge pout. Law took pity on his boyfriend and gave a brief kiss.

“Fine. What do you want to do?”

“Let’s eat!”

“Didn't you just eat two hours ago?” Law asked with a fond tone. Luffy never changed, even after two years.

Luffy just gave him the look. Law just chuckled and pulled the boy in for another kiss, which the other happily returned. Who cares about the future. As long as he was with Luffy, he was happy. Law was glad for that chance encounter at the hospital and how he pissed off his boss, because if not, he would have never met the person he loves.


End file.
